everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NibiruMul/Mirror OC ideas
Here are some of my Mirror OC ideas. I already described Mirror!Isidore on another blog, so here are som brief concepts for other Mirror OCs. Most of these could probably be considered "evil twins" of the characters they are based on. Enrico Cedro Unlike Ernesto, Enrico is a spoiled daddy's boy who relies on his daddy for everything. He gloats about all the gifts that his daddy showers him with. He is also snobby, racist, and classist - not at all like the tolerant Ernesto. He has blond hair and dresses in a green jacket with an orange shirt and pants. Yvette Cerf Yvette is a social butterfly and very slow at running. She hates her destiny and wants to be a world-famous techno singer. (Yolande can't stand techno music.) She also has a bit of a temper and frequently makes rude remarks towards others. She isn't as bad as the others on this list. Gudit Habtamu Gudit may seem similar to Tihun at first, but unlike Tihun, she is a Jerk with a Heart of Jerk - she has little sympathy for anyone but herself and likes to torment people with her curses. She wants to place as many curses on Yvette Cerf as possible and ensure that she doesn't get her happily ever after. Oh, and she's not dating Richard Grenouille's mirror self. Orkut Sessiz Orkut is a terrible storyteller who has absolutely no original ideas, and he takes pleasure in ripping off other people's stories. He is also very extroverted and loves action movies, violent video games, and rap music (all of which Orhan hates). He has a blond mullet and green eyes. He wears a blue T-shirt and green jeans. Davide Cenere In contrast to Desiderio, Davide loves his destiny and has a thirst for vengeance. He also hates Nate Truess and bullies students who are fans of him. He would have messy dark brown hair, a purple leather jacket, jeans with chains on them, and a black and white striped shirt. Mehmet Korku Mehmet is brave, hardy, and headstrong. He has a huge obsession with the military and believes that all men should join the military even if they don't want to. He also has very little respect for women and girls. He has a shaved head and green eyes. He wears a military-inspired uniform. Sylvain Paisible Sylvain has a heart of stone and does not cry over anything. He doesn't care if Laure Anguille lives or dies. He gloats about being a Royal since he will make it out of his story alive. He also hates the color pink and teases boys who wear it, often making homophobic remarks (something Simon would never do). Violette Blondeau Violette has a deep-seated hatred for animals. She is a meat-eater who loves all kinds of meat, even ones that many people consider cruel (such as veal). She loves hunting and keeps animal skins on her walls. She describes herself as an animal lover's worst nightmare. Her catchphrase is "Once you kill a cat, you gotta make a burger." She dresses in punk clothing, shaves half her head, and dyes the other half green. Armand Dauphin Armand is afraid of the water and can't swim to save his life. He always makes excuses to get out of swimming class. And worse - he's terrified of dolphins! He is incredibly handsome and has curly blond hair and blue eyes. He always wears long pants. Cornelius Dinde Cornelius is a Royal who wants to make sure that the next Toutebelle and the next King of the Gold Mines suffer a cruel death. He frequently torments kids with fire-breathing turkeys, vicious cats, and aggressive swans. He looks similar to his mother, the Fairy of the Desert - and he's even uglier than her! Which one do you think would be the most interesting? Category:Blog posts